Just Friends?
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: After Brady is convinced to return to the island after a week of being gone, he only acts as a friend towards Mikayla. Mikayla however, has different intentions in mind. Will love blossom between the two or will they forever be, Just Friends?
1. Kidnapping Brady

**Hi everyone! I wasn't planning on starting this just yet but I really wanted to upload something since it's Halloween, so Happy Halloween! I hope you guys like this new story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Boomer POV**

"Boz get in here! It's almost time! Do you want to meet your Aunt and Uncle or not?" I yelled to my brother who was downstairs. Tonight we were going to Skype our Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill. I was excited to talk to them as well as introduce them to Boz, but I was also hoping to see if Brady was there. You see, he ran away from the island about a week ago because he overheard Mikayla saying he needed to "grow up" or something before she would ever date him. As a result, Brady left Kinkow to move back to Chicago and "grow up" for Mikayla. I miss my brother like crazy but if he is in Chicago with our Aunt and Uncle then I am going to go get him and bring him back to Kinkow, whether he wants to stay there and "grow up" or not.

"I'm here, I'm here! Start the Skype!" Boz exclaimed running into the room. "Finally!" I exclaimed as Boz sat down next to me and I started the Skype. Seconds later, our Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill appeared on the screen. "My boys! How has everything been on that crazy island? You haven't been hurt, right?" Aunt Nancy exclaimed as she noticed us on the screen, her smile turning to a worried expression. I chuckled before responding, "No Aunt Nancy, we're fine. This is my other brother I was talking about, Boz. Apparently he is Brady and I's long lost triplet brother. "Aunt Nancy smiled at Boz. "Well then, it's nice to meet you Boz." I then shifted, ready to ask about our OTHER brother.

"So, Aunt Nancy, is Brady there?" I questioned, a hopeful tone in my voice. Aunt Nancy smiled. "Of course. That boy would be lost if he didn't have anyone he knew with him. I'm just surprised he was able to fly that balloon here to Chicago." I sighed in relief and relaxed. I now knew that my other brother had at least made it safely to Chicago. "So, do you mind getting him for us?" Boz asked, still slightly unsure on what he should be saying to his new found Aunt. "Sorry boys, Brady isn't here right now. He's out getting some lunch for your Uncle and I." Boz and I nodded our heads. "Well, please tell him we said 'Hi' then!" I asked my Aunt as we said good-bye and logged off. Boz and I both then sat back on the couch, both lost in our own thoughts. It was quiet for a few minutes until Boz spoke up.

"Why don't we go to Chicago and bring Brady back? I'd love to meet my other brother, plus we could have him stay here on Kinkow." I thought Boz's idea over for a minute before nodding. "That could work. I'd have both my brothers here, we could all rule Kinkow together, and maybe Mikayla will stop moping around!" I exclaimed, standing up. "Yeah!" Boz yelped from beside me, standing up as well.

"My kings, what are you doing?" Mason questioned, startling us with his deep voice and sudden appearance. "Mason! We need a hot air balloon to take to Chicago to get Brady back!" Boz and I exclaimed together. Mason nodded. "Alright then, when do you want to leave my kings?" Boz and I glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. "As soon as we can!" We both yelled, excited that we were going to bring our other brother home. Mason nodded again. "Ok. The balloon will be ready in around an hour. I will come get you when it is time to leave." With this Mason left the room to prepare the balloon. Boz and I then began jumping around and cheering, happy our brother was coming back home. We then sat down after a few minutes and played videogames until Mason came to tell us the balloon was ready. We then walked out to the balloon and took off, ready for our journey to Chicago.

**A Few Hours Later**

Mason landed the balloon on the rooftop of our old apartment building that my Aunt and Uncle lived in. Boz and I hopped out and raced inside. I led the way to the apartment before knocking on the door eagerly. My Aunt Nancy opened the door. "Hello- My boys! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, hugging Boz and I. "Hi Aunt Nancy! We came for a small visit and also to retrieve our crazy brother who ran away from the island. My Aunt smiled before turning around. "Brady! You have guests!" Brady walked out into the living room before noticing it was us.

"Boomer?" He questioned, disbelief evident in his voice. "Hi Brady." I greeted, happy to see my brother. "What are you doing here?" Brady asked. "Well, we've come to bring you back to Kinkow so you can stay with us again!" I exclaimed, expecting Brady to start jumping in happiness or running to pack his things. Instead, Brady yelped, "You'll never take me alive!" before running farther into the apartment. "Brady!" Boz and I yelped as we chased after him. He was coming back with us whether he wanted to our not.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Mason, Boz, Brady, and I were all in the balloon, ready to take off. Brady's things were tied to the outside of the balloon while we were all inside the balloon. Boz and I were sitting on either side of Brady. Brady however had his hands tied behind his back and his feet tied together. After Boz and I had chased him around the apartment for a few minutes we had finally caught him when he tripped over the couch. We held him down until Mason showed up with some rope before tying Brady up, said boy complaining the whole time about being mistreated.

"That was not a fair fight! I tripped!" Brady yelped. "It may not have been a fair fight but at least you're coming back to Kinkow!" Boz exclaimed. Brady shook his head, obviously trying hard not to smile. "Don't worry bro, it will be fun!" I smiled at Brady. "I wouldn't call being tied up and thrown into a hot air balloon that's heading to an uncharted island in the middle of the ocean against your will fun." Brady complained again. "If you are going to complain the whole time then I will tie this bandana around your mouth." I threatened. Brady immediately closed his mouth and kept quiet for the rest of the way back to Kinkow. _Now I have both of my brothers! _I thought as I fell asleep, ready for the journey back home with both of my brothers.

* * *

**Finished! What do you guys think? In the next chapter Brady and Mikayla are going to be reunited. Thanks for reading! Happy Halloween!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	2. Return to Kinkow

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guy like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

I smiled at Boomer as he fell asleep before I turned to the boy on my other side. The red-head shifted nervously for a moment before sticking out his hand. "I'm Boz, your long-lost triplet brother." I nodded towards his hand. "I'm Brady. As much as I would like to shake hands, I seem to be a little tied up right now." I introduced myself while motioning to my hands, which were still tied up. "Oh! I'm sorry about that! I'll untie you now since we're on the balloon and you can't really go anywhere." Boz apologized before he reached over and began to work on my bonds. After a few minutes Boz, along with Mason's help, freed me from the rope. Once I was free I rubbed my wrists, wincing slightly as my fingertips ghosted over my small rope burns.

"There you go! All done!" Boz exclaimed as the rope around my feet came undone. "Thanks bro." I smiled at Boz who returned the favor. "It wasn't a problem! Sorry for having to tie you up in the first place. We just really wanted you to come back to Kinkow." Boz explained. I nodded. It made sense to me because I would have done the same thing if I was in their position. "So, why don't you tell me what's been going on since I left Kinkow?" I asked while sitting back. Boz nodded eagerly. I could tell I had made the right choice in asking him. He seemed to defiantly want to know me better.

"Alright then, in the week you've been gone, Boomer and I have so far saved Mikayla from a giant ape," I raised an eyebrow at this. Boz noticed my expression. "Don't worry though, she's ok. Boomer and I were able to save her in time." I then spoke up. "Why-"

"Was she near a giant gorilla? Well, since you left she blamed herself for your leaving so she took a guilt trip and accidently ran into the gorilla." I stared at Boz in shock that he was able to finish my sentence so easy. _I guess we really are brothers._ His words then sunk in. Mikayla had gone on a guilt trip because of me and she had almost gotten killed because of it. A wave of guilt washed over me. Boz must have noticed because he spoke up. "Don't worry, Mikayla doesn't hate you. She may be mad at you for leaving but she understands why you left." I nodded my head. "Other than that adventure, Boomer and I have stolen and returned a Tarantula baby, and we've given Lanny his own island that he calls Lanada." Boz finished telling me of his adventures with Boomer. I smiled at my brother before looking at Mason. "How much longer until we reach Kinkow?" I questioned. "It is going to be a few hours my kings. You might want to get some rest." Mason suggested. Boz and I looked at each other before nodding and curling up on opposite sides of the basket of the balloon. Boz fell asleep instantly while I closed my eyes and tried to. I spent a few minutes lying there until I realized I couldn't fall asleep. I then opened my eyes and stood up.

Mason looked at me, shocked I was awake. "My king? Couldn't sleep?" He questioned. I nodded my head before looking over the side of the balloon at the ocean far below. We both sat there quiet for a few minutes until I spoke up. "Mason, do you think the islanders hate me for leaving them?" Mason was quiet for a minute and I thought he hadn't heard me until he spoke up. "I don't think they necessarily hate you King Brady, they just might be a little upset you left. Since you were only gone for a week though, we could say that you just wanted to visit your family in Chicago." I thought over Mason's idea for a moment. "Would the people really believe that though?" I asked, unsure of what would happen if we did use Mason's idea. "As long as you didn't show them your note or tell them what really happened then yes. They would my king." I nodded. "Alright then. We might have to try that." I agreed before walking over and sitting down in between my brothers again. "I guess I can try and get some sleep. Good night Mason." Mason chuckled. "Good night King Brady." I then fell into a restless sleep.

**Boz POV:** A** Few Hours Later**

I groaned as I woke up before noticing that I was leaning on Brady, Boomer doing the same. Brady's eyes were wide open and he kept glancing around nervously. "What's wrong Brady?" I asked with a yawn. Brady jumped at my voice before turning to look at me. "Well, I've been squished between my brothers for a few hours." He replied while pushing Boomer off of him, waking Boomer up. "What- Oh good morning everyone!" Boomer greeted us. Brady and I waved. "So, what else is wrong?" I asked Brady. "Well-"

"Boys, we're here." Mason interrupted us. Brady nodded towards Mason. I immediately understood what he meant. He was nervous because we were back to Kinkow and he didn't know how the people are going to react. "It's alright bro. Everything's going to be fine. The people aren't going to hate you. Everything will work out." I reassured my nervous brother. "Yeah Brady, there's no need to worry. The islanders will be fine with your return." Brady smiled at us. He seemed slightly more relaxed as we all stood up to look over the side of the balloon. "I'm not worried about the islanders anymore. Now I'm worried that Mikayla's going to kill me for leaving." Brady mumbled to Boomer and I. We both nodded our heads in understanding. "Don't worry Brady. We won't let her kill you." Mason turned around at Boomer's words. "Who is going to kill him?" Mason questioned. Brady tensed up. "Well, we think your daughter might want to kill him, at the very least though give him some kind of injury." I responded. "What!" Brady yelped. Mason chuckled. "Mikayla might not hurt you. It depends on what kind of mood she's in when we get back." Brady looked extremely scared.

"So if she's in a bad mood I'm going to die?" Brady yelped again, fear evident in his voice. "Maybe. It just depends on her mood." Mason laughed slightly at Brady's horrified expression. "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure you at least live, though I can't promise on you not having any injuries." Mason slightly reassured Brady before lowering the balloon down to Kinkow. Once we landed Boomer and I hopped out of the balloon, followed by Brady who was glancing around. The islanders were silent for a moment until they all started cheering. "King Brady's back!" They screamed in happiness. Brady relaxed and smiled at the islanders before helping Mason get his things out of the balloon. The royal guards quickly rushed out of the castle to help with Brady's things, despite his protests. Mason then led us into the throne room.

**Brady POV**

"Well, what should we do now?" Boomer questioned. I shrugged. "How about we all go tell Mikayla Brady's back so that she doesn't kill him if she sees him in the hallway or something, when there isn't any witnesses." Boz suggested. I nodded before following my brothers and Mason to Mikayla's room. The whole walk there I was terrified. I really didn't want to get hurt, but I also didn't want to have to hide from Mikayla. Mason slowly pushed the door open to Mikayla's room and we walked in to find her sprawled out on her bed, fast asleep. I smiled slightly at this. Mason led me over to the far side of Mikayla's bed while Boomer and Boz stood on the side closest to the door. My brothers looked at each other before Boz counted down three, two, one. "Mikayla!" They both yelled at the same time. Mikayla jumped up, grabbing her machete before she noticed my brothers. "Yes my Kings?" She questioned, obviously slightly annoyed at them. "We have a surprise for you. Turn around." Boz commanded. Mikayla turned around, a confused expression on her face that turned into one of surprise as her eyes landed on me.

"Brady? You're back?" I smiled and nodded my head. Mikayla then stood up and began walking towards me, closing the small space between her bed and I. I warily eyed her machete, fear coursing through my veins. "Hi Kayla." I greeted her timidly. Mikayla must have noticed what I was looking at because she brought her machete from her hip to in front of her. "A-Are you mad at me?" I tried not to stutter but failed. Mikayla stepped closer. "Oh yeah. You're probably going to lose a finger or something at least, maybe two." Mikayla brought up her machete, ready to swing. I shrieked in fear and braced myself for the pain I was sure was coming. My arms instantly flew up to protect my head, forming an "X" in the air. I stood there for a minute until I realized Mikayla was laughing. I slowly uncrossed my arms to see Mikayla standing in front of me, laughing, her machete back in its sheath. Once Mikayla noticed I wasn't cowering in fear anymore she smiled and hugged me. "It's nice to have you back Brady." I hugged her as well, shocked that she hadn't hurt me. We stayed hugging, Mikayla surprisingly not pulling away, until someone cleared their throat. We pulled apart to look at my brothers and her dad, Boomer and Boz smiling, her dad not looking too happy.

"Do you guys mind if I talk to Brady, alone, really quick?" Mikayla questioned. My brothers nodded and left but Mason lingered for a few more seconds. Mikayla glared at him. "Alright baby girl," He turned to me. "I'm going to be close by. You better not try anything. When you are done you will be staying in your old room." I nodded before Mason turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Once he was gone Mikayla motioned to me to sit on her bed. I sat down, Mikayla sitting next to me.

"It really is nice to have you back Brady." Mikayla smiled at me, causing me to smile as well. "It's good to be back Kayla." Mikayla smiled and slightly…. Blushed? "This time though, I promise I won't bother you with all those silly presents and comments. I'll treat as we are, friends." I spoke, causing Mikayla to look up at me. There seemed to be sadness in her eyes. When she spoke though, it didn't show. "Thank you Brady." Mikayla hugged me again before I stood up, ready to get some rest. "Good night Mikayla." I smiled at her as I stood in the doorway. "Good night Brady." Mikayla stood up as I walked out the door, closing it in the process. I really was going to leave her alone and stop with all my flirty comments. Maybe one day we could be more than friends, but for now I'm happy that we are friends at all.

"Hi Brady." Boomer and Boz greeted me as I walked into our room. "Hey guys. Where am I going to be sleeping?" I questioned. Boomer pointed to a bed in the corner of the room. "Until we can fix everything Mason said you can sleep there." I nodded before getting ready for bed. After I brushed my teeth and changed clothes I crawled into bed, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked the chapter! What do you think I going to happen with Bra-Kayla being friends? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	3. The Oogli Stick Part 1

**Hiya everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys like this! I'm a little stuck on this story but I should update again sometime this coming week? I'm off so I should be able to update everything more.**

**Also, this chapter will be based on The Oogli Stick episode. It won't be exactly like the episode though. This will have my own twist to it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

"Brady! Wake up!" I felt someone start to shake me as I groaned. I opened my eyes to sit up and glare at my brothers. "Yes?" I growled. "I like bananas." Boz responded before my brothers started laughing. "That's what you woke me up for?" I exclaimed. They both nodded, still laughing. I growled before starting to smirk as an idea began to form in my head. Boomer and Boz were both on the ground laughing extremely hard. I let out a war cry before jumping on them and beginning to try and wrestle with them.

"My kings? Are you ok?" Mason's voice rang out as he and Mikayla entered the room to find us fighting. Once he realized we were just messing around he shook his head and walked out, leaving Mikayla to try and separate us. "My kings! Please stop fighting!" She exclaimed before finally pulling me away from my brothers. Once I stopped attacking them, my brothers stood up and dusted themselves off before looking at me, laughter in their eyes. "Now, who started the fight?" Mikayla questioned, looking between the three of us. We all smiled innocently at her, not giving away one another. "Well?" Mikayla asked again. We all shook our heads, trying hard not to smile. Mikayla rolled her eyes before letting me go and walking out of the room. Once Mikayla left we all broke down in laughter.

After about ten minutes we were finally able to calm down slightly but we were still laughing hysterically on the floor. We didn't notice the Makoolas enter the room. We only noticed them when we were yanked up to our feet by Mason. Once we were up on our feet, the Makoolas began to speak. "My kings, there is something important going on today." Mikayla started before we heard screams outside. I looked at my brothers confused, before we all walked over to the balcony. There were several girls standing in the plaza holding signs that said "King Boomer" while other girls had signs that said "King Boz" on them. My brothers stared at the girls while I looked at Mikayla confused. Mason had left the room.

"Mikayla, why are there girls in the plaza holding signs?" I questioned the guard girl, unsure of what was going on. "Well, the Queen Uber Oogli dance is coming up and those girls think it would be an honor to go with a king." She said the last part with sarcasm laced through her voice. I was listening to her but my brothers were too busy looking at all the girls. "For this dance, the girl asks the guy. However, there is one rule to the dance. You cannot say no. You have to go to the dance with whoever asks you." I nodded my head, hoping my brothers heard her. They were still looking at the girls trying to figure out who they wanted to go with. _Too bad Mikayla doesn't want to go with you. _My inner voice nagged. I shrugged it off before I was snapped out of my thoughts by Mikayla's voice.

"Brady, can I talk to you for a minute?" She questioned. I nodded my head and followed her farther into the room. "Yes?" I asked, coming closer to the guard girl. Mikayla shifted nervously. "Brady, would you go to the Queen Uber Oogli dance with me?" She questioned. I nodded my head, thinking of what she had just told us. "Sure Mikayla. I would love to go with you." I responded, causing her to blush slightly. She then hugged me. "Thank you Brady. Can you please keep an eye on your brothers?" I nodded and smiled at her. Mikayla smiled back before walking out of the room.

I turned to talk to my brothers only to find them gone._ Uh oh. That can't be good. Mikayla's going to kill me for letting them out of my site! _I thought as I raced down to the throne room. I glanced around to see if I could find my brothers before I realized where they would be. I ran out into the plaza to see a blanket moving through all of the girls, towards two girls. I was about to walk over to my brothers when I was stopped by a villager. "King Brady, you're back?" The girl questioned. I nodded, trying to figure out how to get to my brothers. "Well, it's nice to have you back my king." I smiled at the girl. "Thank you. It's good to be back." The girl smiled before walking off. I turned to find my brothers only to watch them turn down to goat girls. I sighed in exasperation at this. They had just broken the only rule for this dance. I walked over to them right as Mikayla popped up beside them, scaring them.

"You turned down those two girls? You broke the only rule for the dance!" Mikayla yelled at them. Boomer and Boz looked at her in amazement. "How did you get there so fast?" They questioned. "I'm everywhere." Mikayla responded before Lanny popped up. "And I'm everywhere else." Lanny spoke eerily. Then, just for fun, I popped up beside Mikayla. "And I'm never in the right place." I shook my head sadly, causing everyone to laugh slightly before turning serious again. "Why did you two turn down those girls? Were you even listening to me earlier?" Mikayla yelled again. Lanny and I winced at her tone while my brothers looked spacey, most likely tuning Mikayla out. She rolled her eyes before smacking both of them upside the head. This caused my brothers to snap out of their fantasies and rub their heads in pain while Lanny and I snickered. Mikayla glared at us though, causing Lanny and I to stop laughing.

"You two will be punished for this." Mikayla growled before stalking off. My brothers looked at me and I shrugged. "I'll I can say is that you should have listened to her." I spoke before walking off to eat something for lunch, since all the excitement (Plus my sleeping in) had caused me to miss breakfast. A few minutes later my brothers joined me. We all sat there in silence, my brothers probably thinking of what was in store for them while I was imagining Mikayla in a pretty dress as we danced the night away. After about ten minutes we all finished eating. "Well, what should we do now?" Boz questioned. I shrugged while Boomer looked thoughtful.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going to see if I can find Mikayla so she can help me save your butts from breaking the rule." I sighed as I stood up. I really just wanted to see Mikayla. My brothers deserve any punishment given to them, as long as I'm not part of it. "Mikayla?" I called as I walked around the castle, eager to find her. I walked around the corner only to run into someone and knock them down. "Sorry." I apologized as I helped them stand up before noticing who it was. "Hi Mikayla! I was just looking for you!" I exclaimed.

"Hi Brady. What did you need me for?" She greeted me back. I didn't hear her though because I was too lost in her eyes. They were a beautiful hazel color. "Brady? Brady? Are you there?" Mikayla's voice brought me back to reality. "Oh yeah, sorry I just spaced out for a minute." I apologized. Mikayla smiled at me. "That's alright. What did you need me for?"

"Oh, I was wondering what is going to happen to Boomer and Boz since they broke the rule of the dance?" I asked the guard girl. "Well, they probably are going to be punished by Queen Oogli." Mikayla responded. A small feeling of fear for my brothers rushed through my veins. "W-What kind of punishment?" I stuttered in fear. Mikayla must have noticed my expression because she laughed lightly. Her laugh calmed me down instantly as I started to space out into fantasies of us again. "Well, their punishment is up to Queen Oogli. There isn't anything for you and me to do. Your brothers have to suffer from their mistake." I nodded my head in response.

We both than stood there in an awkward silence. "I should probably go check on my brothers." I managed to choke out before turning around and walking away, leaving my crush in the hallway. _I'm such an idiot! Why did I leave her standing there? She probably thinks I'm upset at her or something because we can't help my brothers! _I sighed as I walked into the room I shared with my brothers. I was immediately greeted by said boys. "Well, what did she say?" Boz asked as soon as I entered the room. "Is there any way to help us from not being punished?' I shook my head before replying.

"Nope. Mikayla said there isn't anything we can do to help you two. You have to face whatever punishment Queen Oogli decides for you two." My brothers looked at me calmly. "Oh well. At least we got hot dates for the dance!" They high-fived each other before walking out of the room together, laughing the whole way out. I rolled my eyes at my brothers before sitting down on my bed. _Well, I tried to help them._ I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A Few Hours Later**

_WHACK!_ My eyes shot open as I slowly looked around the room, trying to figure out what the noise I had just heard was. I then noticed it was dark. _Awe man, I slept through dinner! _I thought as I continued to look around before noticing two people standing by my brothers' beds. One of them had a paddle. I slowly stepped out of bed and walked up behind the two people quietly so they didn't notice me. _What are they doing in here and what are they doing to my brothers? _

I crept up behind one of the two strangers before I stepped on something. _CRACK! _I froze. I had stepped on something wooden. The two people whirled around to face me. "Brady? What are you doing up?" The person on the right whispered before I realized who it was. "Mikayla? What are you doing up here?" I yelped, my voice slightly louder than hers was. "Shhh! You're going to wake your brothers!" Mikayla exclaimed quietly, covering my hand with her mouth. I tried to speak but it came out muffled. Mikayla removed her hand from my mouth, allowing me to talk.

"Why are you up here?" I whispered quieter. Mikayla looked at the lady beside her before turning back to me. "Brady, go back to sleep." Mikayla responded. I shook my head. "I'm not going back to sleep until you tell me what you are doing!" I exclaimed quietly. Mikayla sighed. "Alright then. Do you remember when I said your brothers would be punished because they rejected those two girls?" I nodded my head. "Well, this is their punishment. Queen Oogli," Mikayla motioned to the lady beside her. "Queen Oogli is here to deliver that punishment. When she hits them with her stick, they become uglier." I nodded my head as her words sunk in.

"Does he need to be punished too?" Queen Oogli spoke up for the first time. I squeaked and hid behind Mikayla in fear of the lady. Mikayla shook her head before stepping out from in front of me. "No, there's no need to punish him. He didn't break the rule. Only his brothers did." Queen Oogli nodded. I was almost shaking by now, I was that scared of the lady. Mikayla must have noticed because she placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look at her. "Relax Brady. Your brothers will be fine." I nodded my head before watching as Queen Oogli walked up to my brothers' beds.

I tensed as she raised her stick and smacked Boomer before she smacked Boz. I continued to watch as she hit them repeatedly. Mikayla kept her hand on my shoulder, rubbing it every time I would wince as my brothers were smacked. Once Queen Oogli finished she turned to us. "That should be enough for now." Mikayla nodded as Queen Oogli vanished. She then turned to me.

"Are you going to be ok?" I nodded my head slowly. "Sorry you had to watch." I tried to smile at Mikayla but ended up frowning slightly. "Are they going to be ok?" I whispered, concern for my brothers flowing through me. Mikayla nodded. "They will be fine, just not very handsome. I stifled a laugh at this. "Try to get some rest Brady. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." With this Mikayla kissed my cheek and walked out of the room. I looked over my brothers once more before walking over to my bed. I laid down and was able to fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Done! This is a two-part chapter! The next part should be uploaded either tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	4. The Oogli Stick Part 2

**Hi everyone! Here's another chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

**Also, on a random thought of mine, I was watching the Amazing Spiderman yesterday and I saw Kelsey Chow in it. The funny thing is that in the credits it said she played the "Hot Girl" and I was thinking that Brady would defiantly agree with that! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

"AHHH!" I was jolted out of my dreams by a loud scream. I jumped up out of my bed and glanced around madly before my eyes landed on my brothers. I nearly shrieked in surprise. Boz had a giant zit on his face and the tips of his ears were slightly round. Boomer was similar except he only had a few zits on his face. I sat there for a moment as I watched my brothers freak out while looking in the mirror. After about a minute of Boomer and Boz going crazy, Queen Uber Oogli appeared beside them.

"Are you two dummies enjoying your new looks?" She taunted them. Boomer and Boz both screamed in surprise and fear. "I gave you those new looks because you broke the only rule of the dance! You said 'No' when you were asked!" Queen Uber Oogli exclaimed. "Well then, how do we turn back to our awesome, handsome selves?" Boz spoke up. "The only way for you two to turn back is to dance with the fairest girls at the dance!" Queen Uber Oogli cackled as she disappeared. My brothers looked at each other before smiling.

"At least we are going with the fairest girls!" Boomer laughed. I rolled my eyes at my brothers before they noticed I was standing there. "Hey Brady." They greeted me before Boomer frowned slightly. "Why aren't you ugly like us?" I mentally rolled my eyes before responding. "I'm not like you two because I didn't break the rule of the dance."

"Oh…." My brothers chorused together as a look of understanding came upon their faces. I smiled at my brother's craziness before walking out of the room. Once I entered the throne room I ran into Mikayla. "Good morning Mikayla!" I greeted her.

"Good morning Brady. What was that scream from your room?" She greeted me as well. I smiled as the memory came into my mind before responding. "It was my brothers, they just saw their new looks." I winked at Mikayla as understanding flashed in her eyes. "Oh, ok then." I smiled at her. "Well, I better get some breakfast before my brothers come and eat it all."

"Alright then, I'll see you later Brady." Mikayla gave me a small hug before walking into the plaza. I watched her walk away before turning around and walking to the dining room for breakfast. I made myself a small bowl of cereal before sitting down to eat. A few minutes later my brothers walked in to the dining room. "Hi Brady." They greeted me. I waved in return and continued to eat my cereal, trying hard not to become grossed out from their appearances.

Boomer and Boz both ordered some eggs and ham from the guards before sitting down on either side of me. "So Brady, what are you going to do today?" Boz questioned. I shrugged, my mouth full of cereal. "Well, Boz and I were going to show our suits to our dates for the dance, but we can't go looking like this." Boomer motioned to himself and Boz. "So, we were wondering if you could show them our suits for us." Boz finished Boomer's sentence for him. I slowly took in what they had said. "I guess I could…" I responded. "Thanks bro!" My brothers stood up and ran out of the room, probably not wanting me to change my mind.

I sighed as I finished my cereal and stood up. I walked into the kitchen and set my bowl down in the sink before walking to the throne room. In the throne room there were a couple of servants with a rack of my brothers' suits. I looked around before I noticed two girls walk into the room. "Excuse me, are you two the Kings' dates?" I questioned as I walked up to them. The two girls nodded their heads. "Well then, my brothers wanted me to show you what suits they had for the dance." The girls nodded once more before walking over to the rack.

"Brady, what are you doing?" I whirled around to find Mikayla standing there, her hands on her hips. "Boomer and Boz asked me to show their dates the suits my brothers can wear to the dance." I responded, walking closer to the guard girl. Mikayla was about to respond when our conversation was interrupted. "King Brady, can you please get your brothers so that we can show them which suits we picked out?" One of the two girls walked up to me. "Yes Brady, why don't you go get your brothers?" Mikayla spoke up from beside me, smirking the whole time. I glared at her slightly before turning back to the other two girls. "Well, I- I can't get them right now because….. They are helping our cousin Lanny on Lanada!" I tried to find an excuse for my brothers. The two girls looked like they didn't believe me.

"Why don't you call them then and we can tell them which suits?" Boomer's date spoke up. I sighed before nodding. _Please don't let them be near here! _I thought to myself as I called Boomer's phone. "_We're living like Kings!" _Boomer's ringtone for me rang through the room. I winced slightly as I noticed the sound coming from the stairs. The two girls quickly walked over to the stairs and looked up. When they did, they screamed.

"What happened to you two?" Boz's date yelped. "What do you mean what happened? We're still our handsome selves!" Boomer's voice drifted down the stairs. "No you're not! Get away from us!" The two girls screamed before running out of the room. I watched as they ran away from the castle, screeching the whole time. Next to me, Mikayla burst out laughing. "D-Did you see that?" She laughed. I growled slightly, upset with her because she just helped to hurt my brothers' feelings. Mikayla must have heard me because she stopped laughing immediately.

"Sorry about that Brady." Mikayla apologized. I shook my head. "It's alright." I sighed before giving Mikayla a small one-armed hug. Mikayla leaned into my side slightly. I squeezed her a little, causing her to look up at me. There was something in her eyes that I defiantly hadn't seen before. I couldn't tell what it was. We both stood still and stared at each other for what seems like forever, our eyes searching the others, before we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Mikayla and I jumped apart before spinning around to see my brothers standing there, angry looks on both of their faces.

"Brady, how could you? You just scared away our dates!" Boomer yelled. I winced at his voice. "I'm sorry guys. The girls asked me to call you and I couldn't say no." I apologized. Boomer and Boz both shook their heads. "There's no need to be harsh on Brady. I told him to call you. Plus, they were going to see you two eventually." Mikayla defended me. I was slightly surprised. _First Mikayla had actually let me hug her for longer than a few seconds, and now she is defending me? What happened the week I was gone? _I thought to myself before shaking my head. _This is insane. _

I then looked to where my brothers had been standing only to find them gone. I glanced to my right to find Mikayla standing there. _Yes! At least I know I'm not going crazy! _Mikayla was looking at me funny. I gave her a questioning look. Mikayla smiled before shaking her head. "Brady, do you have a dark blue T-shirt, black jeans, and a black jacket?" She questioned. I nodded my head. "Can you wear that to the dance?" I nodded my head and smiled at her. "Thanks Brady. I'll see you later!" With this Mikayla rushed off, much like she had during the whole "Evil King" incident.

"See you later!" I called after her. I then turned around only to bump into Lanny. "Sorry Lanny." I apologized. Lanny brushed it off. "That's alright. See you later." With this Lanny turned and walked away. _Does no one want to talk to me? _I thought, frustration and annoyance running through my veins.

In an attempt to amuse myself I climbed the stairs to my room and picked up my guitar. I was going to try and write a song. I sat down on my bed, guitar, pen, and paper ready, when I became stumped. I didn't know what I was going to write. I sighed in annoyance as I laid down on my bed, trying to figure out what to write. I laid there for a few minutes before standing up. _I'm getting nowhere with this. Might as well go roam around._ With this thought I left the room and walked into the plaza.

"Brady!" I whirled around to see two pig people racing towards me. I shrieked before running inside. Once inside I ran into Lanny again. "I'm so sorry Lanny! I got scared by these pig people and ran inside." I apologized to my cousin for the second time in about ten minutes. Once again Lanny shrugged it off. "That's ok. I just threw them out of the castle so that must be who you saw." I nodded my head in understanding.

Lanny then looked at me. "Hey Brady, do you think you could help me?" I nodded my head slowly. "Sure thing Lanny! What do you need help with?" I responded. "Well…. I want this one girl to ask me to the dance but I think she is going to ask someone else." I nodded my head in understanding. "Ok then, you want my help trying to get the girl to ask you to the dance?" Lanny nodded, looking at the ground. "Let's go get your girl then!" I grabbed Lanny's arm and dragged him out of the castle. Together Lanny and I walked to Boomerama. Once there, Lanny pointed out a girl. "That's her. Lelondi." **(Is that the girl's name? I couldn't understand what Lanny said in the episode. Sorry!) **I nodded my head before pushing Lanny towards her. "Just be yourself." I whispered to Lanny as he began walking.

I watched as Lanny walked over to the girl. They both started talking to each other. "Brady? What are you doing here?" I whirled around to find Mikayla standing there. "Mikayla! Why am I here? Oh, well you see, I was helping Lanny with something." I stumbled over my words slightly, surprised to see Mikayla here. "Where's Lanny then?" She asked, confusion evident in her voice. I looked over to where Lanny was, Mikayla following my eyes. "Oh…" She mumbled beside me. Together we watched Lanny talk to Lelondi before she asked him something. Lanny nodded his head excitedly before saying something to Lelondi and running over to me.

"She asked me to the dance!" Lanny exclaimed excitedly. I chuckled at my cousin. This was one of the rare moments I was able to see him extremely happy and not extremely mad or sad. "Thank you Brady!" I smiled at my cousin. "You're welcome Lanny. Now go back to your date. No need to leave her by herself." Lanny nodded before walking back over to Lelondi. I turned to Mikayla to find her softly smiling. "Woah. Mikayla Makoola smiling because of young love. Who knew she could do it!" I teased Mikayla. She rolled her eyes and lightly pushed on my shoulder in return. "Hush Brady." I smiled at her with a goofy grin before we walked back to the castle together. Once we reached the castle we split up, Mikayla going to her room while I walked to mine. When I reached my room I quickly dug through my drawers for my clothes before hopping in the shower.

**30 Minutes Later**

I finished combing my hair and getting dressed after I climbed out of my shower. I had on a black jacket, a dark blue T-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. I looked myself over in the mirror before walking downstairs, excitement coursing through me. When I reached the throne room, I sat down on the throne to wait for Mikayla. I watched as all the happy groups took pictures, smiling softly to myself. "Brady." I hopped up and turned to the voice to find Mikayla standing there, blushing slightly. My mouth opened in amazement. Mikayla had on a pretty dark blue dress and black sandals. Her hair was slightly curled and she had a small amount of make-up on. She looked beautiful. "Wow. Mikayla, you look beautiful." I spoke as I walked up to her. My compliment made Mikayla blush even more.

"Are you ready to go to the dance?" I questioned as I lifted up her chin with two fingers. Mikayla smiled and nodded. Together we walked over to where the pictures were being taken. Mikayla stood in front of me while I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. We both smiled at the camera while the worker took the picture. After he finished I walked with Mikayla outside into the plaza. Once we came outside a slow song came on. "May I have this dance?" I asked politely, causing Mikayla to blush slightly again. "Yes you may." I smiled before taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor where we began to slow dance. I smiled as I stared into Mikayla's beautiful hazel eyes. The emotion I had seen in her eyes earlier was there again, but I still couldn't place it. Together Mikayla and I danced slowly with one another, just enjoying each other's company.

About halfway through the song Mikayla leaned her head on my chest. I smiled at the girl in my arms, happy that I was the one holding her and not someone else. We continued to dance with each other throughout the evening. After about three hours, the dance was over. I walked a sleepy Mikayla into the throne room where my brothers were standing, looking normal again. I waved to them. Boomer and Boz smiled before they turned and ran up the stairs to our room.

"Brady?" I looked down to the girl holding onto me. "Yes Mikayla?" I questioned the guard girl. "Can you carry me to my room?" She responded sleepily. I nodded my head before picking Mikayla up bridal style and carrying her to her room. While we were walking Mikayla snuggled into my chest. After a few minutes I opened the door to Mikayla's room and set her down on her bed, only to find she was fast asleep. I smiled and covered Mikayla with her sheets so she wouldn't get cold before leaning down and giving her a small kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well Kayla." I mumbled before walking out of the room and closing the door quietly behind me. I then walked to my room and changed clothes before crawling into bed myself and falling asleep.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys like the chapter! The next chapter is going to be slightly based off of King vs. Wild. I know it's out of order but I started writing this and the last chapter before I came up with an idea for King vs. Wild. Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	5. King vs Wild

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! This chapter is going to be loosely based off of King vs. Wild.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

"Brady, wake up! Brady! Time to get up!" I groaned as I felt someone shaking me, interrupting my fantasies of Mikayla and I. The shaking stopped for a moment until I felt someone pull on my sheets before they were yanked out from under me, knocking me to the floor. "Ow!" I yelped as I hit the ground. I quickly jumped up from the floor to glare at my brothers and Mikayla. "What was that for?" I complained.

"You wouldn't get up." Mikayla shrugged before leaving the room. I stared after her before switching my gaze to my brothers. "Good morning Brady!" Boomer and Boz chirped. "Maybe for you guys, but I'm not having a very good morning so far." I shook my head, a small smile fighting its way onto my face.

"Maybe not yet, but I have a surprise for you two after breakfast!" Boz exclaimed before running out of the room. Boomer and I shared a confused glance. "Ok… I guess we should follow him?" I spoke slowly, trying to figure out what had just happened. Boomer nodded his head. "I guess so….." I shrugged before walking out of the room, Boomer right behind me.

Together we walked downstairs to the dining room where we found Boz and Mikayla eating, Boz eating his toe fruit, Mikayla eating a bowl of cereal. Boomer walked over to sit down beside Boz while I sat down beside Mikayla.

"Did you enjoy your little 'wake up call' this morning Brady?" Mikayla smiled innocently at me. I shook my head and tried hard not to smile. "I don't know, would you call crashing into the ground when you just wake up enjoyable?" I teased. Mikayla smiled and mocked deep thought. "I don't know, maybe….." Mikayla responded. I rolled my eyes jokingly before turning to the food in front of me.

There were biscuits, cinnamon rolls, eggs, ham, bacon, milk, orange juice, and water. I quickly filled my plate with a little of everything and made myself a glass of orange juice. Mikayla glanced at my plate. "Are you trying to eat enough food to feed all of Kinkow?" She exclaimed. I faked a hurt expression. "No, I'm a growing boy!" I responded, puffing out my chest in pride. Mikayla rolled her eyes before turning back to her own plate.

"So Boz, what's the big surprise?" I turned my attention to my brothers who had just started a conversation. "Yes Boz, what is the big surprise?" I questioned the monkey boy. "Well," Boz clapped his hands together. "I'm going to take you guys camping!" Boz exclaimed. I smiled once his words sunk in. "That sounds like fun." I smiled at Boz before looking at Boomer who had a blank stare on his face.

"Camping? As in staying in the wilderness?" Boomer questioned Boz who nodded in response. "I'll set up our tent." Boomer finished his sentence before rushing out the door. However, I had seen a look on Boomer's face that I don't think Boz knows yet. It was his "I have an idea" face, one he usually gets in order to get out of something he doesn't want to do.

"Brady can't go camping with you guys." Mikayla spoke from beside me. "Why not?" I questioned, looking at the guard girl. "You can't go because the elders don't really know you are here yet and we don't want them to find out yet."

"So? Let's go talk to them then!" I stood up, ready to confront the elders about my return. Boz stood up as well. "Yeah, let's go!" Mikayla shook her head and stood up. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Mason, who had just entered the room. "The elders are not on Kinkow right now, and you have to talk to them before you can walk around the jungle with anyone, not just your brothers."

"But-" Boz and I started before Mason held up his hand, signaling us to be quiet. "I'm sorry my king, but you can't go." I sighed in annoyance before looking at Boz. "Sorry bro." Boz dismissed my apology with a wave of his hand. "It's alright. It's going to be enough of a struggle getting Boomer into the forest." I smiled at my brother's words while nodding in agreement. "Good luck with that." Boz smiled before he walked out of the room.

"Well, what do you want to-" I turned around to find the Makoolas gone. "It's yesterday all over again!" I cried out while throwing my hands up in the air in annoyance. I then walked out into the plaza where I found a giant tent sitting there. My curiosity taking over, I walked up to the tent and peeked in. There was a ton of electronics and luxuries in the tent. I slowly walked in before I noticed Boomer and Boz's beds in the tent. This confused me.

"Hello?" I called as I walked around the tent. "Hi Brady!" I jumped at the voice before whirling around to find Boomer and Boz standing there. "Hi." I gave them a small wave. "Boomer, this is not camping." Boz crossed his arms and looked at Boomer. "Yes it is. We are sleeping outside, are we not?" Boomer defended his luxurious tent.

"I don't know Boom, I have to agree with Boz. This is more like having a house in the woods, not camping." I spoke up. Boomer glared at me while Boz smiled. "See Boomer, two to one. This is not camping." Boomer scoffed. "Yeah, well, Brady's not coming so it's still one to one!"

I then came up with an idea. Since Boomer's back was to me, I mouthed to Boz, "Just say yes. I have an idea." Boz gave me a small nod, signaling he had understood what I mouthed. "Alright Boom, we'll stay here tonight." Boomer fist-pumped. "Yes! I won! I won!" Boomer started to do a little happy dance, causing Boz and I to look at each other with silent laughter etched on our faces.

"My kings?" Mikayla stepped into the tent. "Hi Mikayla!" We all greeted the guard girl. "Is this where you're going to be staying tonight?" Boomer nodded. "Yep, and you and your dad are going to be staying outside too!" Mikayla looked at Boomer for a moment before turning her attention to me. "Alright, come on Brady. You can't be in here." Mikayla walked over to me and started pushing me to the door.

"Wait what? Why not? We aren't in the forest!" I protested as I was forcibly removed from the tent. "Yeah well we can't let you stay in there either." Mikayla responded. I looked at her. "And why is that?" I crossed my arms. Mikayla shifted. "Because you aren't allowed to stay outside the castle." She responded firmly. I scoffed. "Why not hmm? Is it because I haven't seen the elders?"

"Well, that's part of it but the other part is that my dad doesn't want you to stay outside with your brothers, mainly because we don't want the villagers to attack you at night in case they are angry with you since you left. "I was gone a week!" I exclaimed. Mikayla shook her head. "That's enough for some of the villagers to have a small dislike of you." I sighed. "Fine." I mumbled before walking up the stairs to my room.

Once I reached my room I walked over to my bed and laid down, trying to collect my thoughts. _So, some of the villagers hate me, my brothers are going camping, I haven't told Boz my idea yet. Wait! _I sat up. I had forgotten about telling Boz my idea. "Hey bro, what were you trying to tell me earlier?" Boz strolled into the room, saving me the trouble of having to go find him later. "Well, I was thinking that maybe, since Boomer sleeps like a rock, you could drag him into the forest and then camp. He won't even know until he wakes up." I spoke, proud of my idea. Boz slowly nodded.

"That could work!" He exclaimed before hugging me. "Thanks bro!" He exclaimed before running out of the room. "You're welcome!" I called after him. _Well, now that that's settled, maybe I can find something to write a song about. _I picked up my guitar and some blank music sheets before starting to write a song. I worked for a few hours, managing to start the song. I named it _Critical. _After I finished the first few verses I slowly fell asleep, the amount of thinking and writing tiring me out.

**Mikayla POV**

"How about we go stay inside. The kings will never know!" I whispered to my dad. It was dark outside now and the kings were in their tent, sound asleep. My dad nodded and together we walked into the throne room. "So, who is going to take the first shift of staying awake?" I questioned. "How about you do, and I go to bed for the night." My dad began to walk out of the room when I sat down on the couch.

"Oh look, it's Boz's king ring. Shouldn't he give this back to Brady, since he's back? It's not like he remembers to wear it." I spoke while examining the ring. "You know, this would make a pretty toe ring." I reached down to slide the ring on my foot. As soon as I slid it on my toe my dad rushed over. "No! Don't put that on!" He exclaimed. I looked at the ring. "Uh oh." My foot lashed out and kicked my dad in the stomach without me doing anything. "Sorry daddy!" I apologized.

"Mikayla, only one of the kings could take the ring off of you and then you will be charged with treason!" My dad whispered yelled. I stood up, trying to get the ring off of my foot. My foot then launched me towards the staircase that led up to the kings' room. "It's trying to find the nearest royalty!" My dad spoke quietly as I continued to bounce up the stairs. I continued into the throne room where I looked around until I spotted Brady sound asleep on his bed, music sheets crumbled all around him. He was holding onto his guitar and looked to be hugging it in his sleep.

My foot forced me over to Brady and I fell onto the bed. "Brady, wake up!" I cried as I shook him. Brady immediately sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What?" He yawned before my foot kicked him in the stomach. "Ow!" Brady cried out in pain before glaring at me. "What was that for?" He complained, rubbing his now sore stomach. I tried to hold my leg down. "Sorry Brady, it's your king ring. It got stuck on my toe and now it needs you to take it off!" I cried as my foot kicked my dad once more, winding him. "Oh." Brady responded before reaching down and pulling the ring off of my toe. My foot immediately stopped moving.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed while throwing my arms around Brady in a hug. "You're welcome?" Brady responded slowly. I pulled away and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush and look down. I then stood up and walked over to my dad before helping him out. We both then faced Brady who had regained his composure. "So, are you going to charge me with treason?" I questioned quietly, searching Brady's eyes. He looked at us confused before shaking his head. "No. Why would I do that?"

"Well-" My dad clamped a hand over my mouth. "It's nothing King Brady. Thanks for your help. Good night." My dad looked at me before we walked out of the room. "Just don't tell him and everything will be fine." I nodded my head before we both split off to our own rooms for the night. I quickly dressed for bed before lying down and falling into a peaceful sleep, fantasies of Brady and me circling my mind.

* * *

**Done! Did you like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**BraKayla Luver4eva**


	6. Trip to the Waterfall

**Hiya boys & girls! Here's another chapter of ****Just Friends?**** Also, this chapter isn't going to be based off of an episode. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

"_Mikayla." I looked up into the deep brown eyes of the boy in front of me. "Yes Brady?" I replied, walking closer to my crush. "There's something I want to tell you." A confused and curious expression crossed my face. "What is it Brady?" Brady grasped my hands in his own before locking his eyes with mine. "I love you." I stared at the raven-haired boy in shock._

"_I-I love you too." I stumbled over my words, wanting to say them but having a hard time doing so. Brady smiled before we both instinctively began to lean in until we were so close I could feel his breath on my lips. My eyes were now closed, anticipation coursing through my veins. This was something I had wanted since the "Evil King" incident when I had kissed Brady. Our lips then barely ghosted over each other's before I was shaken furiously._

I growled at whoever was shaking me before sitting up to glare at them. Of course the three kings were standing beside my bed, all smiling innocently. "It's not fun to be shaken awake, is it?" Brady teased. I growled before climbing out of bed. "Can I help you three?" I questioned as I walked over to my dresser.

"Actually, yes you can. We were wondering if you wanted to come with us to the waterfall today." Brady spoke up. "If you want to know the truth, lover boy here wanted to ask you." Boz teased Brady, who in turn glared at his brother who broke out in a fit of snickers. "So, do you want to come?" Brady shifted his attention back to me.

"Sure!" I smiled at the three. "I'll be ready in about ten minutes." The boys nodded before turning around and walking out the door, Boz first, Brady last. I shook my head in amusement at the three before turning and walking into my bathroom in order to get ready for the day.

**10 Minutes Later**

I walked into the throne room to find my dad, Lanny and the kings standing there, all waiting. "Ready to go?" I questioned as I walked up beside Brady. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Let's get this party started!" Boomer yelled before he took off running out of the castle. Boz and Brady glanced at each other in confusion for a moment before shrugging and sprinting out of the castle after their brother. I smiled at the boys' silliness before following behind them, walking alongside my dad.

My dad and I followed the kings to a tangle of vines when Boomer disappeared through the vines, Boz and Brady close behind their brother. I glanced at my dad in confusion before following behind the kings. I pushed away the vines to find a beautiful clearing that was on top of a waterfall. Boomer, Boz, and Brady were all standing at the edge of the clearing that the waterfall spilled from, looking down at the pond beneath the waterfall.

"This is beautiful you guys!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to stand beside the brothers in order to look down the waterfall as well. "Boz found it." Brady spoke up from beside me. I smiled at the red-headed king, who in turn looked away and mumbled a small, "It's nothing." Brady shook his head in disagreement. "Dude, this place is awesome!"

"I have to agree with Brady on this one. This place is so cool!" Boomer agreed. Boz smiled at his brothers. "Thanks guys." Boomer and Brady smiled at Boz before he pulled them into a group hug. I smiled at the trio. "Hey baby girl?" I shifted my gaze to my dad. "Yes?"

"Do you mind patrolling around the area to make sure there isn't anything preparing to attack the kings? We are awfully close to the dark side." I nodded my head. "Sure thing daddy!" I smiled before walking off into the jungle to search for anything dangerous.

After walking around for a few minutes I didn't find anything until I came up behind two Tarantula People. They were spying on the kings and my dad. I slowly crept up behind them before I stepped on a twig. _Crack! _The Tarantula People whirled around and smiled evilly at me. I backed up slightly before spinning around on my heels and taking off into the clearing. I couldn't fight the Tarantula People because I had left my machete at the castle.

I quickly raced over to the kings before hiding behind Brady. "What's going on?" Brady looked at me confused. I was about to speak when Tarantula war calls interrupted me. The kings spun around to see the Tarantula People running towards them, my dad right behind them. My dad was able to stop the second warrior. When the first warrior reached us, instead of hiding, the kings lashed out at the warrior, causing him to fall over the edge of the waterfall.

"Down, down, down, SPLASH!" The kings yelled as the warrior fell into the pond. I smiled slightly at the kings' behavior before my dad walked up beside us, the other warrior being held by him. My dad motioned for me to help him so I grabbed onto the warrior and together we threw him over the edge as well. "Down, down, down, SPLASH!" The kings exclaimed once more. I shook my head in amusement.

"Well, I think we've had enough excitement for today. Let's go home." My dad spoke up. The kings nodded their heads before following my dad back to the castle. We all began walking, my dad leading, the kings in the middle, and I was bringing up the rear. Brady must have noticed my absence because he stopped walking until I caught up to him.

"Are you ok Kayla? The warriors didn't hurt you, right?" I smiled as Brady looked at me with a worried expression. "No, I'm fine. They didn't touch me." Brady smiled in relief. "That's good. I don't want anyone hurting my favorite girl." I blushed slightly at these words. "I'm your favorite girl?"

Brady nodded. "Of course you are! There's no one better than you!" I blushed again, slightly thankful we were too far back for anyone to hear our conversation. I than shifted nervously, unsure of how Brady was going to react to my next question. "So, am I a friend to you, or do I mean something more?" Brady's gaze immediately turned into something I hadn't seen before.

"Mikayla, you are one of my best friends, but I can't help but feel something more, even if you don't feel the same way." I smiled before hugging Brady. "What would you say if I were to tell you I felt the same way, hmm?" Brady pulled away from our embrace to look at me with disbelief. "R-Really? You like me as more than a friend too?" By now we had stopped walking and were just talking. I nodded my head, a small smile creeping onto my face.

"Well then," Brady took my hands in his own, "Mikayla Makoola, will you go out with me?" I smiled widely now. "Yes!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around Brady in a hug, said boy immediately hugging me back. We pulled away only to lock eyes. "You are beautiful." Brady spoke absentmindedly but I still knew he meant what he said. We both than leaned in, our lips connecting in a sweet but passionate kiss.

We stayed together for a few moments before we had to break apart because of lack of air. "You are the best girlfriend ever!" Brady exclaimed breathlessly. I smiled before we leaned towards each other once more for another kiss.

* * *

**Done! There's going to be an epilogue after this which I will hopefully post tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	7. Bra-Kayla Forever

**Hi everyone! Here's the epilogue I promised! Enjoy!**

**Shout Outs: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only thing I own is my OC Alex.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

After their kiss on the journey home from the waterfall, Brady and Mikayla became, Bra-Kayla. The two loved each other with all of their hearts. Boomer and Boz were extremely happy for the two. Mason was a little reluctant to let his daughter go at first but after a few weeks he was able to see how much Brady cared for her, considering all of the gifts, love, and attention he had given her. Lanny continued to live on Lanada, not really caring about his cousin and the guard girl because he was still plotting to kill the triplet kings, even though each plan failed.

The happy couple continued to grow stronger with each passing day, Mikayla and Brady falling even more in love with one another, something many had not thought possible. A few months after Brady had returned he and Boomer's childhood friend Alex arrived on Kinkow from their request. When Alex arrived, Boz fell in love with her almost immediately. The two stayed friends for a while until Boz gained enough courage to ask her out with some encouragement from his brothers.

Alex had immediately said yes to which the two quickly became a couple. Boomer, being the only brother without a girlfriend, was surprised on the kings' 19th birthday when Brady and Boz brought Rebecca back to Kinkow. The two were then sent on a surprise date that Brady and Boz had made for them with Mikayla and Alex's help. Boomer and Rebecca had gotten together after that night, to which Boomer was always thankful towards his brothers for setting him up with the love of his life.

On Mikayla's 20th birthday is when the biggest surprise of all came. Already having asked Mason if he could, Brady proposed to his girlfriend of two years. Mikayla had immediately said yes and the two were married that Christmas. Brady became the sole king of Kinkow while Mikayla became his queen. A few months after their marriage, a baby boy was born. He was named Mitchel Mason Parker using Brady's middle name and Mikayla's father's name. Mitchel birth was celebrated all across Kinkow, everyone happy that there was a little boy prince, but no one happy then the boy's parents themselves.

As for the question that everyone had wondered when Brady came back, the two are always going to be together and are not always going to be,

_Just Friends._

* * *

**Done! Sorry it's short! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
